Uri Kyuhyunie
by RTDhilla2 Kyuiee
Summary: Summary : Cho Kyuhyun namja terbelakang yang sangat menyayangi eomma dan hyungnya, dalam hidupnya yang ia tahu hanyalah bekerja, sehari-hari membantu ibunya di pasar. Hingga suatu hari fakta mengejutkan terkuak dan ia di hadapkan pada kenyataan pahit untuk berpisah dari sang eomma dan hyung. Family, Brothership.
1. Chapter 1

"_Uri Kyuhyunie~"_

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

And other cast

Genre: Family & Brothersip

Warning: typo..

IF YOU NO LIKE? DON`T READ THIS MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS

Terinspirasi dari drama can you hear my heart. Tapi saya tidak mengikuti alur cerita dari drama tersebut, saya hanya mengambil nasib tokoh bong young gyu, untuk peran kyuhyun disini.

Uri Kyuhyunie ~

Summary : "euh? Aku bodoh.. iya bodoh. Karena aku bodoh jangan pergi dari hidupku eomma,appa, hyung"

#prankkkk

"HYAAAA CHO KYUHYUN" teriak seorang namja dengan mimih wajah yang penuh amarah

"eoh? Hyung waeyo~" Tanya seorang namja yang tak lain adalah cho kyuhyun. Sambil meremas-remas bawah baju nya karena takut.

"yaissshhh masih bertanya juga eoh? Kau lihat ini?" sambil mengangkat pakaian nya di depan wajah kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun hanya menunduk belum berani menatap wajah marah kakak nya.

"YAK BABO LIHAT INI!" heechul a.k.a hyung kyuhyun membentak nya.

"eeeuuhh..euuuhh ituu..ituuu" sebagai pengidap keterbelakangan mental, dia kurang tanggap terhadap pembicaraan seseorang apalagi menghadapi seseorang yang tengah memarahi nya.

"dasar bodohhhhh, kenapa aku harus mempunyai dongsaeng pbabo seperti mu eoh? Kau tahu hari ini aku ada meeting penting, jika aku berhasil maka aku akan membawa kalian semua dari rumah kumuh ini." Heechul berbicara seolah kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ia katakana, padahal lihat lah kyuhyun hanya terisak dan bergetar mendengar umpatan-umpatan hyung nya itu.

"heechul… waeyo~?" tiba-tiba cho eomma keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri kedua anak nya.

"eomma ! apa yang eomma lakukan saat kyuhyun menyetrika bajuku? Eomma lihat ini adalah kemeja satu-satu nya yang ku punya. Dan aku harus bagaimana untuk menghadiri meeting ini eommaaaaa~~" adu heechul

"aigoo..aigoo~~ minhae heechul-ah.. eomma lupa.. mianhae karena dengan bodoh nya eomma percayakan pekerjaan itu pada kyuhyun…" ucap cho eomma menyesal. Sementara heechul hanya mendengus sebal. Cho eomma pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari kantung baju nya dan memberikan nya pada heechul

"igo~ gunakan uang ini untuk membeli kemeja baru, eomma do'a kan semoga meeting mu berhasil" ucap cho eomma tulus, kyuhyun melihat nya dengan pandangan nanar, iri. Semua terpancar dari mata nya. Miris memang di perlakukan berbeda hanya karena alasan dirinya yang mengalami keterbelakan mental. Bukan keinginan nya untuk terlahir sebagai anak keterbelakangan tapi inilah takdir nya, dan ia harus berlapang dada untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

"dan kau kyuhyun, eomma akan menghukum mu. Bersihkan kolam ikan milik nyonya jung. Jangan berbuat ulah lagi, eomma masih banyak pekerjaan. Jika sudah selesai tunggu eomma di dekat kolam arrachi?" ujar cho eomma dingin berbeda sekali ketika berbicara pada heechul tadi.

"eung" kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

Dengan hati-hati kyuhyun menyaring semua dedaunan yang mengambang pada kolam tersebut. Sambil sedikit demi sedikit ia mendayung perahu nya. Sudah hamper setengah nya selesai dan kini tinggal setengah nya lagi kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening nya.

"hhuuuufffttt" kyuhyun mengehela nafas kasar

" lelah~" gumam nya

"anii aku tak boleh lelah bekerja, eomma, heechul hyung selalu bekerja kyunie juga akan bekerja. Semangat KYU" Teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas. Tanpa menyadari eomma nya kini tengah menatap nya dari jauh, menatap iba pada sosok kyuhyun anak nya. Ya ia memang menyadari jika ia terlalu membedakan heechul dengan sadar airmata nya mengalir perlahan.

"kyuhyun-ah andai kau lahir dari rahim ku, bukan dari wanita penghianat itu mungkin saja aku bisa menyayangi mu saat ini."

Skip

"eomma kenapa tertidur disini?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan bahu cho eomma. Nyonya cho pun terbangun dan menghapus jejak sisa air mata nya.

"eoh..eohh eomma menangis ne?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah eomma nya. Cho eomma pun dengan kasar menepis tangan kyuhyun kasar

"kajja~"

"eomma tunggu kyunie…" kyuhyun menyusul cho eomma sambil barlari-lari kecil

"eomma hari ini boleh kyunie makan dengan jjangjangmyeon?" kyuhyun merajuk manja

"shireo eomma lelah" jawab cho eomma malas

"eomma begoppal eomma~~" sambil memegang perut nya

"shireo…"

"eommaaaa~~…."

Yah itulah kyuhyun suka sekali merajuk. Okay cho eomma itu tantangan mu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Malam yang dingin tak membuat seorang cho kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat nya berdiri saat ini. Ah lebih tepat nya bersembunyi dibalik guci besar di dekat pintu. Ia sudah bersembunyi hamper satu jam menunggu hyung nya pulang.

"kyunie pegal~ aaahhh aniya aniya kyunie akan menunggu hyung." Guman nya pada dirinya sendiri

Tap..tap..tap..

Terdengar langkah seseorang, dan kyuhyun yakin itu adalah suara langkah hyung nya. Ia semakin bersembunyi dan menutup mulut nya agar tidak bersuara.

Dan benar itu heechul dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah nya. Terlihat sekali dari wajah nya yang lelah. Kyuhyun sedih melihat nya.

'hyung pasti lelah, kyunie juga harus bekerja keras agar hyung tidak lelah' batin nya.

Heechul pun masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur lusuh nya tanpa melepas pakaian kerja dan sepatu. Kyuhyun mengikuti heechul dengan langkah pelan, dan memasuki kamar heechul dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan hyung nya. Kyuhyun melepas sepatu yang heechul gunakan dengan pelan. Lalu ia duduk di lantai dan menatap heechul. Ya inilah kebiasaan cho kyuhyun atau bahkan dirinya menyebut ini termasuk sbagai pekerjaan malam nya. Hanya disaat hyung nya tertidur lah kyuhyun bisa melihat atau bahkan menatap hyung nya dengan tenang. Pelu di catat hanya pada saat hyung nya terlelap. Termasuk pada eomma nya sendiri.

"kekeke hyung lucu…" kyuhyun terkekeh menatap wajah polos hyung nya yang tertidur itu..

"hoooaaamm.. pekerjaan kyu selesai, kyu harus tidur besok akan bekerja." Gumam nya pelan

"jaljayoo~ heechul hyung. Saranghae" ucap nya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

TBC

annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

** Uri Kyuhyunie ~**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, & Other cast**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rate: K+**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tetapi fanfic ini ASLI milik saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), masih dalam proses menulis pasca hiatus. Terinspirasi dari drama can you hear my heart. Tapi saya tidak mengikuti alur cerita dari drama tersebut, saya hanya terinspirasi nasib tokoh Bong Young Gyu, untuk peran Kyuhyun disini**.**Sangat****menerima adanya komentar dari para readers, mau itu saran atau kritikan hanya saja tidak bersifat menghujat.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? DON`T READ MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Summary : "Euh? Aku bodoh.. iya bodoh. Karena aku bodoh jangan pergi dari hidupku eomma,appa, hyung"_

Author POV

"Kyuhyun ambilkan lobak disana.." Teriak yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Cho ahjumma

"Ne! eommaaaaaa!" sahut Kyuhyun

Saat ini mereka sedang bekerja di pasar, Cho ahjuma berdagang sayuran dan mereka terlihat sangat sibuk.

"KYUHYUN Palliiiii~~"

"Ah ne eomma, ahjumma-nim changkaman gidalreoyo.." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa kubis pada ahjumma itu. Dan mengambil lobak untuk diberikan pada eomma nya.

"Igo eomma,"

" Pbabo lamban sekali kau ini. Cepat sanah urusi ahjumma itu, setelah itu antar satu karung sawi itu ke jalan myeongdeong.. kau mengerti?" ucap cho eomma tak kalah sibuk. Sementar kyuhyun hanya menyergit kan alis nya bingung.. menyadari hal itu cho ehjumma kembali memarahi nya.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan, cepat sanah bekerja!"

"Eomma jalan myeongdong itu dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Aiissshh pbaboKYU, dengar eomma baik-baik. Dari pasar ini kau lurus melewati sungai tempat kau biasa bermain di situ banyak perumahan. Kau cari rumah itu disana, ini alamat nya." Sambil emberikan secarik kertas pada Kyuhyun

"Oh nde~ arraseo eomma" Ucap nya riang dan kembali bekerja.

~Uri Kyuhyunie~

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan meletakan karung sawinya karena dirasa punggung nya pegal

"aigoo~ yang mana rumah nya." Ia mulai kembali melihat nomor rumah masing2 di sekitar pemukiman warga itu. Dan kembali melihat isi dalam kertas itu

"HN 17"

"HN 16? Ah bukan, eummmhh sehabis 6 apa? Aisssh pbaboKYU besok kyunie akan kembali belajar."

"HN 17?" Kyuhyun mengamati nomor rumah itu, dan membuka kertas alamat nya.

"AH SAMAAA! Yeaaayyy akhirnya ketemu.." Ucap nya girang kemudian memijit bell rumah itu.

"Nuguseyo~~?" Tanya seseorang dalam rumah

"Kyunie imnida, pengantar sawi dari pasar."

"Ah baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Krriieekkk

"Annyeonghaseyo~" Sapa Kyuhyun riang sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Sementara yeoja di hadapan nya hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menaruh Sawi itu kedalam rumah nya.

Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, lalu memberikan telapak tangan nya meminta bayaran.

Yeoja paruh baya itu malah menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ahjumma? Ahjumma ?"

"Ahh, ne?" Barulah Yeoja paruh baya itu tersadar. Kyuhyunpun kembali merentangkan telapak tangannya.

"Upah.. Kyunie meminta upah ahjummanim~~"

"Arraseo. Chamkanman"

"Igo"

Setelah wanita itu memberikan upah nya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun hendak berbalik keluar dari rumah itu sebelum yeoja paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah nya.

"Chamkanmannyeo!"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan, tidak biasanya pelanggan ada yang kembali memanggil nya, bukan malah mengusirnya seperti biasa.

"Kyunie neo ireum machi? (nama mu Kyunie kan?)"

"Ne, Waeyo ahjumma?"

"A..aanio hanya saja besok kau harus mengantarkan Kimchi kesini. Arrachi?" Ujar Yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit tergagap.

"Mwo? Ahjumma memesan kimchi?"

"Ne~ sampaikan itu pada eomma mu." Ada perasaan tak suka saat ia mengatakan itu.

"ASSHAA~ arraseo ahjummanim. Gamsahamnida." Ujar Kyuhyun riang dan membungkukkan badan nya memberi hormat. Lalu berlari riang kembali menuju pasar.

Yeoja itu mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga gerbang depan rumah nya, ada perasaan tak rela ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun pergi, tapi ia akan kembali Kyuhyun besok dan itu membuat ia tersenyum kecil.

**~ Uri Kyuhyunie ~**

"KYUHYUN-AAAHHHH !" Teriak Cho eomma dari dalam rumah, sedangkan Kyuhyun namja itu terlihat sibuk memberi makan anjing peliharaan nya.

"Mwoya? Itu..itu seperti suara eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"AISSHHH apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu? KYUHYUN BODOH CEPAT KEMARI" Cho eomma kembali berteriak kesal.

"Omo~ it..ituu benar eomma" Kyuhyun segera berlari ke dalam rumah nya walau tidak bisa berlari cepat selayaknya anak normal seusianya.

"Ne eomma" Ujar Kyuhyun menunduk sambil meremas ujung baju yang di kenakan nya.

" YA! Kau itu sudah bodoh, sekarang Tuli eoh? Sekarang cepat antar semua pesanan Kimchi ini ke tempat yang kemarin."

"Kemarin.. kemarin mengantar Satu kantung plastic Sawi ke rumah Shin Ahjumma, satu karung Lobak ke rumah Ahn Ahjussi, 2 kantung plastic tomat segar ke rumah Jung Ahjumma, satu karung—."

"Geumanhae PBABO-YA!" Cho eomma menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun si bocah yang sedang mencoba menyebutkan semua tempat yang kemarin ia mengantar sayuran jangan lupakan dengan logat-Autisnya.

"Kau menyimpan alamat yang ku tulis dalam kertas kemarin kan?" Cho eomma mencoba bersabar menghadapi anak terbelakang nya ini.

"Ah, ne eomma. Chamkanman Kyunie akan mengambil nya." Kyuhyun kembali berlari kecil memasuki kamar nya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang di berikan eommma nya kemarin.

"Igo~ eomma."

"Kau harus mengantar satu kotak kimchi itu ke alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu JA-LAN MYEONG-DONG HN-17 Arraseo?" Cho eomma kembali menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan salah satu alamat yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut.

"Myeong-dong HN-17. Arraseo eomma." Ulangi Kyuhyun, agar mengingat alamat itu, lalu berbalik keluar rumah nya.

"AH CHAMKANMANYEO KYU!"

"Waeyo eomma?"

"Aku lupa, tugas mu hari ini selain mengantar kimchi itu, kau harus membantu Ahjumma pemilik rumah itu sampai sore. Arrachi? Kau akan di bayar lebih untuk itu."

"Keundae eomma. Kyunie kan ingin belajar di rumah nanti siang." Ujar Kyuhyun lesu.

"YA! Kau ingin bermalas-malas dirumah? Tugas mu adalah BEKERJA arra?" Cho eomma kembali membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali semangat untuk bekerja. Aneh(?)

"Arraseo Eomma Annyeong~~"

_'tidak biasanya ada pelanggan yang menelpon dan meminta kyuhyun bekerja dirumah nya setelah mengantar apa yang ia pesan.' 'hah sudahlah yang penting anak itu menghasilkan uang'_batin Cho eomma

**~ Uri Kyuhyunie ~**

Teettt..teett

Kyuhyun menekan bel rumah pelanggan eomma nya.

"Ne~ Nuguseyo?" Ujar seseorang di dalam rumah.

"Kyunie imnida mengantar Kimchi yang ahjumma pesan"

Tidak menunggu lam pintu itu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan wajah cerah pemilik rumah.

"Annyeong Kyunie ayo cepat masuk" Ujar Yeoja paruh baya itu atau sebut saja dia Shin ahjumma

"Annyeong ahjumma" Kyuhyun menjawab tak kalah ceria dengan menampakkan senyuman lebar nya. Lalu memasuki rumah itu.

"Tarrawa (ikuti aku)"

Kyuhyun mengikuti ahjumma itu, ia memandang takjub isi rumah tersebut, begitu besar dan mewah.

"Taruh kimchi itu diatas meja." Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti perintah Shin ahjumma tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kyunie sebentar lagi putra ku dan teman-teman nya akan tiba. Boleh kita duduk sambil bicara sebentar?" Kyuhyun tidak dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan ahjumma di depan nya itu. Meski fisik nya terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya namun tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang anak terbelakang yang akan susah untuk mencerna apa arti dari ucapan Shin ahjumma.

Shin ahjumma merasa aneh pada Kyu, untuk anak se-usia nya Kyunie terlalu ceria dan polos. _Sebenarnya dia kenapa?-_batin Shin ahjumma.

"Eomma Geusaram nugunde? (Eomma siapa orang itu)?"

Shin ahjumma menoleh dan melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

**TBC ^^**

Mian ya kalo masaih banyak typo abis it alur nya lambat..

Kasih komentar kalian ne?

Annyeong ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Eoh Jong Hoo-Ya~ kau sudah pulang?" Ujar Shin ahjumma.

"Ne eomma, eomma geusaram nugunnya?" Tanya Jonghoo sekali lagi, Jonghoo adalah putra dari Shin ahjumma.

"Ah mian eomma lupa memberitahu mu, dia Kyunie pengantar sayuran dari pasar ke rumah-rumah. Kyunie ayo perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Eoh..mmm..mmhh Kyu..Kyunie imnida." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan tanpa menatap Jonghoo langsung.

"Ya! Sebenarnya berapa umurmu, tataplah orang yang berada di depan mu." Ujar Jonghoo sedikit membentak.

Shin ahjumma terlihat tidak nyaman dengan suasana di ruangan itu, ia pun masih bingung kenapa sikap Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Jonghoo-Ya~ Kyunie mungkin tidak terbiasa berbicara pada orang asing. Oh ya dimana teman-teman mu? Jika mereka sudah tiba langsung ke taman belakang saja, Ah dan Kyunie dia akan membantu eomma menyiapkan semua makanan untuk teman-teman mu. Kyunie kajja?"

Shin ahjumma pun, membawa pergi Kyuhyun dari hadapan Jonghoo. Tak enak juga merasakan atmosfir tak bersahabat dari putra nya.

"Kyunie.. apa kau bisa memotong lobak itu?" Tanya Shin ahjumma lembut.

"Tentu saja, Kyunie suka membatu eomma memotong sayuran." Ujar Kyuhyun riang. Mood anak itu mudah sekali berubah kurasa.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ahjumma akan menyiapkan pemanggang daging dulu. Hati-hati memotong nya ne?"

"Ne ahjumma" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Entah mengapa setiap melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ia merasa sangat nyaman, relung hati nya menghangat seperti yang ia rasakan saat ia memeluk bayi nya dahulu. Shin ahjumma pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke taman belakang.

Satu jam berlalu, semua teman-teman Jonghoo pun telah berkumpul berada di taman belakang. Kyunie yang pekerjaan memotong lobak nya sudah selesai segera membantu Shin ahjumma mengerjakan pekerjaan lain.

"Kyunie ini makanan untuk mu." Shin ahjumma memberikan berbagai macam hidangan untuk Kyunie.

"Waaaaaaahh" Kyuhyun meamandang takjub apa yang didepan nya. Sungguh wajahnya sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Ini beberapa makanan yang ahjumma buat untuk teman Jonghoo dan menyisihkan sebagian untuk mu." Karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang sudah lapar, ia langsung menyambar makanan yang ada di depan nya. Shin ahjumma yang melihat Kyuhyun makan begitu lahap nya tersenyum lebar, sesekali ia mengusap ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang terkena saus.

Jonghoo yang tak sengaja melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan eomma nya merasa kesal, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan nya. Dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kyunie setelah ini, kau bereskan semua peralatan yang sudah tak digunakan lagi teman-teman nya Jonghoo ne? Seperti beberapa piring kotor. Kau mengerti kana pa yang ahjumma katakan?" Shinn ahjumma berbicara lembut dan sangat pelan bukan artian memelankan suara nya. Kalian mengerti maksud ku kan?

Karena setelah berjam-jam bersama Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan nya Shin ahjumma mulai bisa memahami Kyuhyun sedikt demi sedikit.

"Ne arraseo ahjumma. Ahjumma gamsahamnida makanan nya.. Ini sangat enak Wangjoon mashita~ hehehe"

Kyuhyun memberikan kedua jempol nya untuk Shin ahjumma, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah makan-makanan yang enak sejauh ini, ia hanya memakan makanan seadanya yang diberikan Cho eomma berbeda dengan Heechul.

~Uri Kyuhyunie~

Sreekkk…Sreekk

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang sibuk menyapu taman setelah selesai mebawa beberapa piring kotor ke rumah. Sementara itu teman-teman Jonghoo menatap aneh Kyuhyun.

"Ya Jonghoo, siapa dia? Kurasa sejak tadi ia sibuk bekerja disini." Ujar Heungsoo salah satu teman Jonghoo.

"Menurut mu? Bisa kau tebak sendiri siapa dia dirumah ini." Jawab Jonghoo dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan, meski ia kini tengah sibuk memaninkan ponsel nya.

"Jonghoo-Ya~ bolehkah kita sedikit bermain-main dengan nya?" Tanya Namsoon menyeringai. Jonghoo mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun. Sebuah seringaian tercipta dari bibirnya.

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga. Kajja!"

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini aku cukup lelah, tapi kata Shin ahjumma setelah aku selesai menyapu taman ini aku boleh pulang. Untung saja taman belakang nya tidak terlalu besar jadi pekerjaan ku tidak terlalu berat hehe

Shin ahjumma juga sudah memberi ku upah untuk hari ini, dia bilang akan pergi ke rumah temannya, jadi Shin ahjumma memeriku upah terlebih dahulu. Hmmmm sayang sekali padahal aku ingin diantar ahjumma sampai gerbang. Ah ya rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, upah hari ini sangat banyak menurut ku, akan kuberikan semua pada eomma, eomma pasti senang yeaayy..

"Annyeong~ namja manis~~~" Aku sedikit tersentak saat orang saat menyapa ku, namja manis? Apa Kyunie permen?

End Kyuhyun POV

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat teman-teman Jonghoo mendekat dan menyapa nya, meski dengan nada yang lembut tapi cukup dapat membuat Kyuhyun menunduk takut.

"Aigoo~ Jonghoo-Ya~ kau lihat dia? Neomu kyeopta ne~ ckckck" Ujar Heungsoo

"Namamu Kyunie? Wahhhh sangat cocok untuk namja manis seperti mu. Mau kah kau bermain dengan kami Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala nya meski ragu namun ia mencoba menatap teman Jonghoo satu-persatu. Sungguh ia takut kali ini, di kerumuni oleh orang-orang asing lalu tiba-tiba saja menjak ia 'bermain'?

"Eotteohkke? Kalau kau tidak mau kau belum bisa pulang kurasa." Ujar Heungsoo sedikit menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun.

"Ta…tap..pi.. Shin ahjumma bilang..Kyunie..boleh..pulang jika..sudah..selesai..menyapu" Ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Ia ketakutan.

"Aniyaa~ eomma Jonghoo bilang tidak jadi. Kau baru boleh pulang setelah menemani kami bermain."

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, ia seperti berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah"

'HAHA seperti anak cacat mental saja mudah dirayu' Ujar mereka dalam hati.

Tidak kah mereka tahu? Kyuhyun terlalu polos untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Bisa apa Kyuhyun, karena sudah ku katakan Kyuhyun hanyalah namja keterbelakangan mental yang hidup nya hanya di isi dengan bekerja-bekerja-dan bekerja.

~Uri Kyuhyunie~

"Ini ambil kesana Kyu…" Namsoon melepar bola kasti itu pada Jonghoo.

Kyuhyun Nampak kepayahan mengejar arah bola, bagaimana tidak sudah hampr satu jam setengah mereka bermain. Dan yang mereka lakukan hanya melempar bola kasti yang harus Kyuhyun tangkap, padahal kita tahu mereka cukup tinggi dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya sibuk mengejar bola tanpa dapat menangkap bola itu sekali pun.

"Hosshh..hosshh hyungdeul.. Kyu capek.. Sudah..ya sudahh" Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Namun sudah di paksa berdiri lagi oleh Hyungsoo.

"Bukankah eomma bilang kau itu pengantar sayuran di pasar? Kau pasti pernah bekerja lebih dari ini. Oh ayolah kita baru bermain sebentar." Ujar Jonghoo sambil tertawa bersama teman-teman nya.

Kyuhyun memang seorang pekerja keras, tapi jika dari tadi hanya terus berlari kesan-kemari terus menerus membuat kepala nya cukup pusing melebihi bekerja seharian.

"Hyung.. perut Kyunie sakit.." Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat perutnya. Wajah nya sudah sangat pucat. Jonghoo cs yang melihat Kyunie seperti itu saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah-olah saling bertanya melalui tatapan mata. Apakah permainan ini dihentikan atau dilanjut saja. Sementara mereka berpikir Kyuhyun-

"Huweekk…"

TBC

Hai. Sebenarnya kalau di blog sudah sampai chapter 6, dan bagi yang menyukai FF saya ini silahkan mampir ke blog saya yang sudah tertera di Bio. Dan mohon sedikit waktu luang nya setelah membaca FF saya menyempatkan untuk review ^_^ karena review kalian adalah penyemangat saya. Terimakasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya

"_Hyung.. perut Kyunie sakit.." Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat perutnya. Wajah nya sudah sangat pucat. Jonghoo cs yang melihat Kyunie seperti itu saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah-olah saling bertanya melalui tatapan mata. Apakah permainan ini dihentikan atau dilanjut saja. Sementara mereka berpikir Kyuhyun-_

"_Huweekk…" _

Chapter 4

"Huweekk…" –muntah, rasa mual mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah berlari kepayahan seperti ini belum lagi ia baru saja mengisi perutnya. Jelas saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa mual sehingga Kyuhyun memuntahkan apa yang telah ia makan.

Melihat itu Jonghoo cs kaget dan merasa kasihan sekaligus jijik.

"Jonghho-ya~ eotteohke, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ujar Namsoon panic

Jonghoo sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, tak lama terdengar suara ibu nya. Gawat pikirnya. Bagaimana jika ibu nya menyalahkan ia dan teman-teman nya. Kalau itu sih sudah jelas.

"OMO~~ KYUNIE!" Teriak Ny. Shin lalu memijat tengkuk anak malang itu. Cukup lama, Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya walau tak banyak namun rasa mual terus ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun pun terlihat lemas pasca memuntahkan isi perut nya. Ny. Shin langsung memanggil suami nya agar menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jonghoo-ya kau berhutang penjelasan pada eomma." Ujar Ny. Shin dingin setelah melawati Jonghoo

"SIAL!" Teriak Jonghoo mebuat teman-teman nya kaget.

~Uri Kyuhyunie~

"Kyunie~ kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Ny. Shin sepelan mungkin. Kyuhyun hany mengedipkan kedua mata bulat nya. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih, mata bulat nya berair tanda ia akan menangis.

"Pulang~ Kyu ingin pulang hikss..eomma~.." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangis memanggil ibu nya. Ny. Shin menatap Kyuhyun sedih, entah kenapa ia tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Yeobo~ ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa ia menangis seperti anak kecil? Padahal seperti nya dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jonghoo." Tanya Tn. Shin heran. Ny. Shin hanya menggeleng, ia pun tak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti layaknya anak kecil.

"Hiks eomma~ eomma..~" Kyuhyun masih terus menangis.

"Kyunie~ berhenti menangis nde? Setelah kau baikkan kita akan mengantar mu pulang." Ujar Ny. Shin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ingin pulang ahjumma~" Kyuhyun terus merengek sambil menangis, Ny. Shin yang tak tega pun terpaksa meminta suami nya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah nya.

~Uri Kyuhyunie~

"Ck, kelakuan bocah itu, sudah malam kenapa dia belum muncul juga. Awas saja nanti jika ia sudah pulang akan ku hukum dia" Cho eomma nampaknya sedang meredam kesal pada Kyuhyun terlihat ia sudah memegang sebuah rotan tujuan nya untuk menghukum Kyuhyun setelah ia pulang nanti.

Tokk..

"Itu pasti dia." Cho eomma sudah bersiap untuk menghajar bocah itu jika saja itu Kyuhyun yang mengetuk pintu nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" Seorang namja tengah menggendong Kyuhyun yang terlelap di punggung nya.

"Jesonghamnida menganggu malam-malam. Saya adalah suami dari yang memesan Kimchi siang tadi. Saya kemari ingin mengantar Kyunie pulang. Mianhamnida, Kyunie pulang terlambat."

"Aishh sudahlah, cepat bawa Kyuhyun masuk"

"Istri saya sedang menerima panggilan dulu di luar, kami akan menambah beberapa bayaran untuk Kyunie sekaligus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan anak kami."

"Mwo? Apa yang anak kalian lakukan pada Kyuhyun.?" Tanya Cho eomma garang.

"Kenakalan anak remaja biasa, mereka sedikit bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun, sungguh kami meminta maaf untuk itu."

"Hah sudahlah cepat bayar saja setelah itu cepat pulang."

Tn. Shin memberikan uang itu. Sementara Cho eomma mengambil nya dengan raut wajah senang membuat Tn. Shin sedikit aneh.

"Tapi istri saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Ia ingin meminta maaf untuk ini"

"Tidak perlu, kalian pulang saja. Terimakasih eoh, dengan bayaran tambahan kalian. Cha.. chaah." Dengan tidak sopan nya Cho eomma mengusir yang sudah berbaik hati pada Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha Uang tambahan yeayy. Huh terus saja seperti ini Kyu agar kau tak perlu mengangkut sayuran setiap hari. Hahahaha"

Sementara Kyuhyun, sedang meringkuk di kasur tipis nya. Ia benar-benar merasa buruk malam ini.

"Eomma~" Gumam nya lirih.

"Yeobo? Kenapa sudah keluar? Aku kan belum masuk."

"Kajja kita pulang saja. Eomma nya menyuruh kita pulang saja."

"Kyunie?" Tanya Ny. Shin yang masih mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun

"Kurasa itu menjadi urusan eomma nya. Kajja.."

Dengan berat hati pasangan suami-istri itu pun pulang ke rumah. Tak lupa mereka menasehati Jonghoo anak nakal mereka.

~uri kyuhyunie~

"Haishh kau memang benar-benar merepotkan bocah. Bangun, buka dulu baju mu. Eomma akan memijat perutmu dengan ini."

Kyuhyun membuka bajunya kepayahan, merasa jengkel Cho eomma pun membantu Kyuhyun walau dengan cara sedikit kasar.

"Haaahhh bocah bodoh kapan kau bisa melakukan semua sendiri? Ck. Ayo berbaring."

Dengan lembut Cho eomma memijat perut dan dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai merasa membaik setidaknya perut nya sudah tidak mual dan kepala nya pun tidak terlalu pusing seperti tadi. Cho eomma memang merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik, walau yah memang ia sangat keras pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kesakitan sepanjang malam ia tetap memiliki hati seorang ibu.

"_Kyu-ah jalja. Areumdaweoyo kkum iyeyo." Ujar Cho eomma pelan._

_Sungguh apabila saat ini Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang Cho eomma katakan,_

… _maka Kyuhyun akan sangat bahagia._

_Selanjutnya_

"Eomma bocah itu apa masih belum bangun?" Ujar Heechul sambil menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Eoh. Semalam dia demam. Eomma belum mengecek bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang. Cepat habiskan sarapan mu!" Ujar Cho eomma. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun.

Cho eomma melihat Kyuhyun masih terlelap, kemudian ia sedikit menyingkap selimut Kyuhyun, ia menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. 'Panas nya sudah turun.' Batin Cho eomma.

Ia akan merasa orang paling bahagia di saat ini.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing, ia memegang kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Eomma..?" ujarnya pada sang eomma yang terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai macam sayuran.

"Eoh? Kau.. cepat duduk dan makanlah ini." Cho eomma memberikan semangkuk bubur labu pada Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida eomma." Kyuhyun menundukan wajah nya tanda hormat. Kemudian ia mengambil sendok dan memakan bubur itu secara pelan.

"Kyu hari ini kau tak usah bekerja. Lagipula pemesan sayuran dari kota tak datang jadi kau bisa beristirahat." Kyuhyun menatap eomma nya sedikit heran, pasalnya eomma nya jarang sekali perhatian seperti ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah bersantai menonton televise ber channel kartun di ruang tengah yang sempit itu, tiba-tiba Heechul datang sambil membawa seekor anjing.

"Hey Kyu, enak sekali kau hanya bersantai seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Ck tampang babo mu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Yak cepat kau buatkan kandang untuk anjing baruku ini. Harus cantik dan bagus karena anjing ku ini berjenis kelamin betina. Kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun menatap lama hyungnya, sebenarnya ia tidak menangkap apa yang hyungnya katakan hanya saja ia sedikit mengerti dengan perkataan hyungnya yang menyuruhnya membuat kandang.

"Tunggu apa lagi? cepat kerjakan bodoh !" Bentak Heechul. Kyuhyun pun mematikan televise nya dan bergegas keluar rumah mencari kayu.

Kyuhyun menggeregaji kayu-kayu itu dan menyusun nya dengan telaten, semua pekerjaan rumah bisa ia kerjakan. Dari memperbaiki genteng, membuat kandang, berkebun, memotong rumput semuanya dapat ia kerjakan. Tak jarang namja manis itu sering terluka karena pekerjaannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak sekuat yang kita kira namja manis itu kini terlihat sangat rapuh dengan kesehatannya yang menurun.

Tes..tess..

Tetesan darah jatuh mewarnai kayu yang tengah Kyuhyun potong, akhir-akhir ini memang Kyuhyun sering mengalaminya, tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan darah selalu keluar dari hidungnya namun Kyuhyun sering tak memperdulikannya.

.

.

Matahari semakin terik, namun pekerjaan Kyuhyun belum selesai, ia masih sibuk memaku potongan-potongan kayu itu.

"KYUHYUN!" mendengar teriakan itu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat eomma nya telah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"eomma?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah eomma sudah bilang kau harus istrihat saja." Omel Cho eomma

"Mianhae eomma, tapi Heechul hyung menyuruh Kyunie membuat kandang anjing." Ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Ck anak itu, sudah kau tinggalkan saja itu kau bisa lanjutkan nanti setelah kau benar-benar sembuh sekarang ayo cepat masuk eomma akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu mandi."

.

.

.

Di kediaman Ny. Shin

"Yeobo mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering memikirkan Kyuhyun, aku merasa cemas apa anak itu sudah baik-baik saja atau belum. Hhhhh~" Ny. Shin berujar lemas tak bertenaga akhir-akhir ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada bocah terbelakang bernama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Tuan Shin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan istrinya lembut.

"Yeobo bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya." Ny. Shin menatap suami nya penuh harap.

"Baiklah, tapi setelahh semua pekerjaan ku selesai, sekalian kita membawa Jonghoo ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun."

Ny. Shin tersenyum riang dan memeluk suaminya. Sungguh ia sudah tak sabar menanti hari dimana ia akan bertemu Kyuhyun kembali.

.

.

.

Plakk

Cho eomma memukul kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras sementara Kyuhyun hanya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau bisa sampai salah potong? Kau tahu gara-gara ulahmu mereka memotong upah mu 20%. Kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana rumput dan yang mana bunga eoh?" Sembur Cho eomma pada Kyuhyun

"Mianhae eomma, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja habis bunga itu cantik sekali Kyunie ingin membawanya pulang" Ujarnya disertai senyuman bodoh khas Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ckckckck, terserah. Yang jelas kau tetap di hukum, tidak ada makan malam untuk mu. Kau makan saja jagung rebus tadi pagi kalau kau lapar." Ujar Cho eomma kemudia meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyusul ibu nya dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Mwoyaa? Kyunie lapar eomma, Kyunie ingin bimbap eomma eoh..ne? jeball eomma" Kyuhyun terus merengek agar ibunya mau mendengarkannya. Namun Cho eomma tak sedikit pun peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun ia terus berjalan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mawar merah yang ia simpan hati-hati dibalik kantung plastic yang ia bawa.

"Eomma lihat, sebenarnya saat Kyunie tak sengaja memotong bunga mawar cantik ini. Kyunie sedang memikirkan eomma. Kyunie membayangkan eomma secantik bunga mawar ini.. maka dari itu Kyunie ingin memberikannya pada eomma.." Cho eomma menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendelik tajama pada Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun geli. 'dari mana bakat merayu seperti ini' pikirnya. Cho eomma pun mengambil bunga mawar itu dan mencium nya lembut.

"Harum sekali~" Ujar nya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang menatap eommanya.

"Aigooo~Baiklah anak nakal. Karena kau sudah berhasil merayu eomma mu ini, kau mendapat jatah bimbap mu." Cho eomma pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa riang karena akhirnya ia mendapat makan malam yang mengenyangkan perutnya nanti.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun berjalan berdampingan namun anaknya yang kelewat hyperaktif itu berjalan agak jauh di depan eommanya sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

.

.

.

Victory High School

"Jonghoo-ya~ bagaimana kabar si anak idiot itu?" tanya namsoon saat ini geng Jonghoon sedang menikmati waktu istirahat.

"Mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku ibunya ha? Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya tentang keadaannya? Kau menyukai nya?" sembur Jonghoo kesal.

"Aniii! Isshh kau ini sensitive sekali. Ku tanya begitu saja marah-marah."

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kenapa eomma ku sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja idiot itu."

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Hyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Jonghoo dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Isshh Heungsoo-ya mengapa respon mu berlebihan." Heungsoo hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi ucapan Jonghoo

"sebenarnya aku tidak menguping ucapan mereka. Hanya saja saat aku hendak pergi ke kamar eomma saat itu aku mendengar eomma menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun."

"Ohh jadi eomma mu akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun.. tumben sekalibiasanya Shin ahjumma bukan seseorang yang mudah peduli denga orang lain." Sambung Namsoon.

"Iya, maka dari itulah aku penasaran kenapa eomma bersikap seperti itu. Isssh menyebalkan!" ketus Jonghoon.

.

.

.

Kediaman Cho.

Terlihat Cho eomma sedang merajut sebuah syal berwarna coklat. Ia membuat syal itu untuk Heechul putera kesayangannya. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk pinggang nya yang terasa pegal, Kyuhyun masuk rumahnya sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat, ia melihat eomma nya sedang menepuk-nepuk pinggang dan pundak dengan kesusahan,Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju eomma nya. Kemudian ia memijat pundak eomma nya tanpa di suruh.

"Ah kau.. kau sudah siapkan air hangat untuk hyung mu?" ujar Cho eomma sambil melanjutkan rajutannya.

"Sudah eomma, begitu hyung pulang air nya sudah siap." Ujar Kyuhyun riang.

"Eomma sedang membuat apa?"

"Ini syal untuk dipasang di leher mu. Agar seseorang yang memakai nya tidak merasa kedinginan."

"Wah.. daebak! Kyunie mau.. Kyunie mau~~"

"Tidak bisa ini untuk hyung mu." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Kapan-kapan buatkan untuk Kyunie ne eomma. Kyunie suka warna biru, jadi eomma buatkan warna biru ne?" pinta Kyuhyun

"Ck. Tidak mau, ini saja eomma sudah pegal sekali. Aku tak ingin membuat nya lagi." tolak Ch eomma

"Jeball eomma, nanti saat membuatnya Kyunie akan memijat eomma seperti ini lagi. eotte..eotte?" Kyuhyun terus merengek..

"Aigooo pundak ku pegal sekali~~" keluh eommanya

"Jinjja? Ah Kyunie akan menambah kekuatan agar pijatan Kyunie bisa menyembuhkan eomma..syuuu"

Cho eomma tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan polos Kyuhyun. Jika saja Kyuhyun melihat nya pasti ia akan melompat gembira.

"Aku pulang~"

"Eoh Heechul, kau sudah pulang? Kau cepatlah mandi air hangat sudah siap, setelah itu makan malam." Ujar Cho eomma lembut sekali erbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Heechul melewati Kyuhyun dan eomma nya begitu saja, namun langkah nya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah apa kau sudah menyelesaikan kandang baru yang ku suruh dua hari yang lalu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, pasalnya ia lupa dengan kandang baru itu, ia baru menyelesaikan setengah nya saja. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah ia memandang takut-takut hyung nya, tangan nya bergetar dibalik punggung eommanya. Cho eoma menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun. Ia pun mencoba menengahi situasi seperti ini.

"Kandang baru itu belum selesai Heechul-ah, eomma menyuruh Kyuhyun istirahat saat ia sedang mengerjakan kandang baru itu."

"Tapi ini sudah lewat dua hari, apakah istirahat bagi nya selama itu." Ujar Heechul marah.

"Kau sebaiknya tak usah banyak bersantai disini." Ujar Heechul dingin.

"Jalmeottaseo hyung, akan aku selesaikan malam ini juga. Hyung jangan marah pada eomma." Kyuhyun berdiri dan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Heechul-ah kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, kau lihat anak itu jadi mengerjakannya saat ini juga. Padahal diuar sangat dingin." Ada nada cemas dari ucapan Cho eomma membuat Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan mu eomma? Tak biasa nya kau peduli pada anak itu." Cho eomma terdiam mendengar ucapan putera nya. Ia pun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, ia jadi mulai ersikap baik pada Kyuhyun meski ucapan nya terkadang dingin atau tak peduli tapi sikapnya menunjukan berbeda.

"Bukan.. bukan seperti itu Heechul-ah."

"Eomma harus tetap mengingat. Siapa itu Kyuhyun!" setelah mengatakan itu Heechul berlalu meninggalka eommanya. Cho eomma terdiam ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasang kayu, Kyuhyun hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana training tanpa mantel tanpa syal. Cho eomma menggenggam erat syal di tangan nya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

TBC

Aku masih bingung lanjutin story ini di FFN atau di Blog..minta saran please harus dilanjut dimana. karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku aktif d blog,tapi banyak readers yang mengeluh kurang bisa review di blog...

Dan review please,, kalau lebih banyak di sini aku lanjut sampai selesai disini. Dan engga di blog, karena untuk chapter ini di blog juga aku protect FF nya, cuman untuk tahu seberapa besar respon readers di FF ku ini jadi aku sengaja buka.

Terimakasih..


End file.
